Club Penguin: EPF: Framed!
by Rico1206
Summary: Rico's been arrested and removed from the EPF for a crime he didn't commit. While Gary thinks he did it, his squad doesn't. Now his squad has to prove him not guilty before it's too late! Rated T for language and content. UPDATE 1/25/11: Chapter 7 added!
1. Who is Dead in the Igloo?

**Club Penguin:**

**Elite Penguin Force:**

**Framed**

**Chapter 1:**

A day for any EPF agent starts out just as you'd think. Get up (Even though you're standing up when you sleep if you're a penguin…), feed your puffles, get a Super-Mocha-Frappe-Whippy-Chino from the Coffee Shop, and visit the EPF Command Room for your orders. But for agent Rico1206 (Rico), that's the not even close to what is done for him.

You see, Rico has a habit for doing things in a more deviate way than others. And that's just how this story's going to start.

"Good morning island!" Rico exclaimed as he got out of his bed, which he hung on a wall, so he'd have the comforts of a bed while he stood up. "Ready for a, uh, well, good day, I suppose…" He got down and ran to the fridge. He looked in. Expired milk, cracked eggs, old pizza. _I haven't had a trip to my friend's igloo yet… _Rico thought. Since there wasn't an official shop for your food and stuff for your igloo on Club Penguin, he went to his friend's igloo store. He hadn't been there since before the Proto-Bot's 'revenged' attack. And there was NO way he was trying Puffle O's again! He resorted to that TWICE and both times were the same end result – a million head dunks in the sink. _I wish they weren't 'seasoned'_. Rico thought. He was sort of too stupid to realize – Puffle O's aren't seasoned… they come spicy! But whatever floated his boat… or in this case dinghy. "Well, I guess I pay a visit to my friend today?" Rico decided. He grabbed his Head Band and his Blue Coat along with his Black Pirate Boots and headed out the door, only, he fed his puffles first.

**Location:**

**At his friend's igloo almost two minutes later…**

***Okay, I'll admit – 2 minutes, 19 seconds later***

"Hey, Rock!" Rico greeted his friend, Rock. 'Rock' wasn't his real name, however. He was given the nickname when he discovered a new rock on the island. He became rich shortly after and that's how he afforded that many igloo items for a shop.

"Hey, Rico! Haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?" Rock asked Rico.

"You know, same old – EPF missions and such." Rico answered.

"Ah, the EPF – good days before they took over…" Rock looked back at the good times of the EPF, from 2008 – early 2010. He quit working for the agencies because of a personal problem with them. "So, what'cha here for?"

"You'd never believe it – I ran out of food!" Rico said, sarcastically. Rico always ran out of food, not because of him eating it all, (Rico was fairly 'skinny'.) but because his puffles always jumped in and ate it when he wasn't home.

"Puffles threw another party, eh?" Rock replied. He waddled over to the food shelves and Rico followed.

"No, just some random food robbers came in and stole it all!" Rico replied, still sarcastic. Rock grabbed some fairly new shipment of grub from the shelf.

"We just got this in – Ershey's Special Dark*, and even better – Alter Ego** Waffles and breakfast stuff!" Rock said, showing Rico.

"Awesome! I'll take five boxes of Alter Ego's waffles!" Rico said, happy.

"As always, you get the friendly discount…" Rock said, as the two waddled to the checkout counter. "That'll be 25 coins!"

"25? That's cheaper than the last time. Are you having a sale?" Rico asked.

"Nope! I'm too rich to have more coins – therefore, everything is 50 coins, and the friendly discount is -25." Rock said, scanning the waffles.

"Hey, thanks, dude. You're awesome." Rico commented. He paid 25 coins plus a bonus 30 for tip.

"Alright, well, where you headed next?" Rock asked, putting the item into a bag and putting the coins in his cash register.

"Command Room after I cook me up some WAFFLES!" Rico said, eager to crack open a can of whooping, I mean, waffles… and uh, box.

"Okay, come again." Rock said, giving Rico the bag. Rico waddled out after waving and headed to his igloo.

**Location:**

**Rico's Igloo almost two minutes later…**

"La – la – la! Sunshine and the umbrelllllaaaaaaaasssssszzzz. They go UUUPPP and the rain comes DOOWWNNN. That's why the weaaaaaathhhhaahhh is soooooo confuzinnnnn'." Rico sang as he waddled up to his igloo door. He put the key in the lock which went through a chain reaction to open the damn thing. When he entered, he heard some noises in the back of the room. **Crash! Bang! **_Oh, puffles! What did you do __**this** _time? Rico thought. He waddled to his back room and found none other than – a robber. _What the hell does a robber want from me? _He was ransacking the place! _Aaaaah! What do I do? Call the EPF? Call the FBI? _Rico then thought back to the first time he called the FBI…

**The following is a**

**FLASHICAL BACKICAL**

**"Hello? FBI? I need help, stat! My Head Band has blue on the top and red on the bottom! What do I-" Rico called the FBI. He turned his Head Band right side up and then was dumbfounded. "Uh, nevermind!" He hung up.**

**I hope you enjoyed the**

**FLASHICAL BACKICAL**

**because that's the only one you'll ever see!**

He pulled out his cellular and called the EPF. No answer. There was still a ransacker in the place! Why wouldn't they pick up? Rico threw down the phone, and ran to his side table. He saw his puffles under the couch. "Shh! It's okay, I got this…" Rico told his blue puffle with an pharaoh helmet on, King Rico. He grabbed his gun, ran up to the robber and heard a shot – only it wasn't from him. He looked down and found the robber on the ground with a hole in him. He was shot by someone. But who was there?

**Location:**

**EPF Command Room & Outside Rico's Igloo**

**Purpose:**

**Meanwhile…**

Meanwhile, immediately after Rico called the EPF, Gary, Dot, Jet Pack Guy and Rookie were huddled into Gary's Office. They heard the phone ring, but couldn't get to it in time, and then panicked when he didn't call back.

"Do you think he's hurt?" Rookie asked.

"Why believe the guy in the Hawaiian shirt?" Jet Pack Guy muttered.

"We better get to his igloo, agents." Gary ordered.

"For chief!" Dot exclaimed.

When they arrived at his igloo, they found the door open and inside, his puffles bouncing around with happiness. They ran in with their guns ready. Gary ran in first, and was shocked by what he saw. Rico had his gun pointed at not a robber, but an innocent penguin.

"Rico!" Gary said, starting to get angry. "Why on Club Penguin did you shoot that penguin?"

"What? I didn't shoot him, G, I was going to, however!" Rico tried to explain.

"Well, he's on the floor, and you have your gun pointed at him. That's all the evidence…" Gary replied, furious. "You don't use your bullet guns unless it's a real emergency!"

"But Gary, he tried to rob my igloo!" Rico explained, panicking.

"You killed him!" Rookie said.

"One – I didn't shoot him! Two – shut up, Hawaiian shirt!" Rico tried to get them to understand.

"All the evidence is there, agent. What can you do to prove it?" Gary asked. He started tapping his flipper in impatience.

"You think I would kill a penguin?" Rico asked, feeling like he wasn't trusted.

"Not until this moment…" Gary paused. "Agent Rico1206, you're under arrest for the murder of this penguin that I clearly don't know the name of … IS THERE A NAME CARD ON HIM?" Gary yelled to the set director. The set director shook his head. "Uh, anyhow – you're being removed from the EPF until your charge is finished. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you!" Gary cuffed the innocent penguin.

"Help prove I'm innocent…" Rico mouthed to his crew. They nodded back. They knew he was innocent, of course, but they needed to prove it, and quickly, because they were sure Rico would end up on the death penalty.

AUTHOR NOTES: * - Ershey's Special Dark is a parody of Hershey's Special Dark

** - Alter Ego's Waffles is a parody of Eggo Waffles. LOL.


	2. Prison Time!

**Chapter 2:**

_**Okay, where did we leave off? Oh yes… Rico had returned to his igloo after purchasing some grub at his friend's igloo. He returned to his igloo, where he was being robbed. As he was ready to get this guy to stop robbing him with a gun, out of nowhere, the guy was shot. Now, Gary suspects it was in fact Rico. He arrested the innocent agent and removed him from the EPF. Now, Rico's Squad has to prove him innocent before it's too late!**_

**Location:**

**Elite Penguin Force Command Room**

"Gary, look. You don't really believe that Rico killed someone, do you?" Jet Pack Guy said, following the gadget guy into his office. Gary had Rico's Agent Profile in his hands. He was ready to add a 'discharged' stamp to his profile – for the second time. The first time was during Operation: Blackout, when Rico got suspended for initiative argument with his group.

"You think he didn't?" Gary turned around when he reached his desk. "And why is that?" He turned back around and pulled out the 'discharged' stamper.

"Because he's Rico! He doesn't kill anyone – okay, I lie… maybe a bunch of times in MW3, but still! He doesn't kill anyone physically! Please, G, don't arrest him! Don't send him to the death penalty!" Jet Pack Guy answered.

"I know Rico very well. We met on December 13th, 2008 when he joined the PSA. I almost spoke to him at the Penguin Play Awards 2009. Back then, he didn't seem too bad. But now, he has guns out when a penguin trips over his puffle! And you expect me to prove he's not guilty? No way, José!" Gary explained. He went over to his file cabinet and flipped through.

"Wow. Gary, this is just like you. Suspending an agent for something you think they did but have no proof of. This is the kind of stuff _you_ should be fired for! Do you get it?" Jet Pack Guy argued.

"I'm keeping the island safe by arresting a murderer!" Gary said, looking back at JPG but still flipping through files.

"Apparently you don't give a damn! You can go out, 'look at me, I'm Gary, and I'm going to go and fire and arrest penguins who spilled hot sauce on my lab coat EVEN THOUGH I HAVE FOUR MORE!" JPG yelled. "I can't even look at you!" He quickly left the room in shock that Gary would do such a thing. _Rico, I know you're not guilty, okay? And we're going to prove it! We're your team, and we won't back down for you, because you never back down for us. _

**Location:**

**EPF's Prison Unit**

**Purpose:**

**Meanwhile…**

Rico was still in cuffs and the prison guards took him to his cell. _Hey, look at that. _Rico thought, staring at a sign. _At least we get 3 meals a day and TV! Wait, that's just the security cameras. Why did the EPF get a prison room anyways? They have truly expanded those tubes that used to lead to the Virtual Reality room. Seriously, Gary, I hate to admit this – but you're crazy! I mean, not most penguins would invent this stuff just to get a kick out of it. Truth be told, you invented this to get a kick in the a-_

"Hey, buddy!" said a furious prison guard. "Hello? Anything in that brain of yours?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, what?" Rico asked.

"Here's your cell." the guard replied.

"Oh, uh thanks…" Rico entered and saw another penguin there.

"Ha ha. Murdering another penguin – who does that?" Rico heard the security guard murmur that snide comment.

"Hey, uh, penguin…" Rico said to the penguin. The penguin turned around. He recognized Rico before.

"Rico?" asked the penguin. "Hey, it's me – Jack!"

"Jack? I haven't seen you in years! Nearly two!" Rico said, surprised. "What did you get in for?"

"I asked someone to join the Club Penguin club and kicked them…"

"Where…?"

"Want me to tell you are kick you there?"

"Uh, tell me where..." Rico replied, shocked.

"I'll tell you this - he probably won't be having kids anytime soon..."

"That must've hurt, dude..." Rico replied. He wasn't shocked, however. This was Jack, and he kicked people there all the time. If he didn't, then, Jack wouldn't be living because that was his signature stuff.

"Well, you're in here, eh? Why?" Jack asked.

"Easy – I was suspected of murder." Rico admitted.

"That sucks." Jack replied.

"Well, prison isn't too bad, I guess?" Rico asked.

"Heck no! You get TV, and three meals a day! And we can play video games!" Jack introduced.

"Seriously?" Rico asked. Jack wasn't always the trustiest penguin around.

"Does a puffle have two eyes?" Jack asked.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but prison is cool on Club Penguin!" Rico said. But it was about to change…

**Location: **

**Top Squad's Meeting Room, Command Room**

**Purpose:**

**Meeting for Mission…**

"Okay, guys, we seriously need to help prove Rico not guilty before it's too late!" Dot ordered. Gary left her in charge.

"Hey, why are you giving the orders? Who's to say _**I'm **_not in charge?" Rookie asked, naïve.

"Gary left me in charge, and besides, not to be mean but, Rookie, you're not always the best at being kept in charge…" Dot answered. They thought back to various times Rookie was left in charge.

**The following is a **

**FLASHICAL BACKICAL**

. . . Uh, sorry, what? Wait, when was Rookie left in charge?

**I hope you enjoyed that**

**FLASHICAL BACKICAL**

"The only thing you're in charge of is writing the Twelfth Fish and planning the Underwater Expedition!" Jet Pack Guy informed.

"Shut up agents." Dot yelled. "We've got work to do!" Earlier, they had looked over evidence at Rico's pad. They found lots, but it couldn't prove it wasn't him.

"I found a rock." Rookie said. "It was in his Pumpkin Basket from 2011."

"And that proves?" Jet Pack Guy asked, reluctant.

"That he didn't get any candy for Halloween…" Rookie laughed.

Dot shot him a stern look. "No time for jokes, agent." She looked over the rug where blood was stained on the floor. She examined it, but couldn't find anything rather major. This job was going to require agents from the Penguin Special Agency…


	3. Psychic Abilities Involved PAI

**Chapter 3:**

_**To whom it shall concern,**_

**_The Director and the Gary incident from my previous story will be fully explained in this story, but not this chapter. _**

****It was going to be quite odd to see PSA agents coming in to help with the mystery behind Rico. But it was what they had to resort to. Two penguins waddled into Gary's Office, curious and shyly.

"Hey, is uh…" one of the penguins, the main one, paused. He read his hand. "Oh, uh, is 'Dot' here?"

"You're looking at her," Dot smiled. "I'm Dot the Disguise Gal, EPF graduate and American intelligence."

"I'm 'Shawn*', from the Penguin Special Agency, and uh, also American intelligence." Shawn introduced. "This is here is my partner, Burton Guster, commonly known as Gus or 'Chaz Bono","

Gus bitch-slapped Shawn upside the head. "Shawn!" he whispered.

"Okay, okay, fine. This is Gus," Shawn introduced.

"Uh, nice to meet you," Dot said, starting to wonder if calling them was a bad idea.

Jet Pack Guy and Rookie got up from the table. "I'm Jet Pack Guy, and that's 'Rookie' in the Hawaiian Shirt over there," Jet Pack Guy introduced.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Gus replied, kindly.

"Alright, so you needed help for something?" Shawn asked, wisely.

"Yes, we need help trying to figure out what this evidence means. Our squad leader has been arrested for murder, as G puts it. However, he's innocent. And we need to prove it!" Dot informed.

"Ah, this is perfect for me. You see, I have the gift of psychic abilities," Shawn replied. He looked over the evidence. He noticed very carefully the blood stains and the gun of Rico. "Aaaaah!" Shawn said. "I'm getting something… uh, what is it? Ah, what is it… uh, flake, snowflake, no wait – fake. The gun, gun, yes, it's uh, it's fake. And something else – uh, ow, it's telling me too much, uh, let's see, the carpet stain… from a cot? No, wait – NOT real!"

"What?" Rookie proclaimed, loudly. "That's preposterous!"

"No, but it's real," Shawn said, stuttering fakely. He put his hands up to his head and acted like a quite real psychic. However, he just had perfect notice skills and was a fake psychic.

"So, you want us to go to the crime scene?" Jet Pack Guy asked.

"Correct, if I say so myself," Shawn intrigued.

**_At the exact moment in prison…_**

"So this penguin, he wants me to shoot the chef because he didn't get enough squid, and I tell him, 'I'm about to shoot you if you don't leave me alone!" Rico laughed as he told the story to Jack. "Yeah, good times,"

"Once, I was talking to some penguin and we started arguing over whose name was better, mine – 'Dudenot', or his, 'Blackbeardyyy'. So, I kicked him right where always, and he yells at me and I tell him, 'you better be lucky I didn't get you in the ass..."

"Hey, shut up. It's lunch time, you annoyances," the prison guard interrupted Jack.

"We aren't annoying, because I was a Top Squad EPF agent," Rico mouthed off. "And I was on the new PSA for a while,"

"What?" asked the prison guard. He had no idea what the new PSA was.

"Uh, I mean, uh." Rico shut his mouth. If he revealed it to him, then the he'd reveal it to more people, and soon, it'd be in the newspaper.

"What's the new PSA? And I DEMAND to know, or you'll be getting bad stuff for lunch, and you won't get out of this cell. And I can do that, because I'm the prison guard!" He demanded to know right then!

"UH, I MEAN THE OLD PSA, DUHHH." Rico said, hoping he'd buy it.

The prison guard looked sternly at Rico for a minute. Jack watched the thing unfold. "A little slip, eh? Shows your annoyance," the prison guard finally said. He opened the cells and they exited.

_**At the scene of the crime, ten minutes later…**_

"So, uh, what you seein'?" asked Jet Pack Guy to Shawn.

"Shush, my psychic abilities are trying to work…" he hushed back. He saw something, rather odd. It was a bullet. He saw it and knew what type of gun it was – a Gatling. He remember Rico's gun – an IOF .32 Revolver. _This is the dead giveaway moment,_ Shawn thought. "Aaaaaah, uh, I have something…!" Shawn fakely used his fake psychic abilities. "The guns are quite different from each other, there's no way Rico killed this penguin..." He thought back to another mission where he saw an agent with a Gatling gun. "I KNOW THE SUSPECT, MY MIND IS TELLING ME. It was uh, clock…wait, no, clock, shock, jock, ROCK! His name was Rock!" The agents gasped. How? Rock was Rico's best friend!

"Why would he frame his best friend, though?" Rookie asked.

"Well, easy, framing is something penguins will do. They get good friends with penguins then they frame them and get away with crimes." Gus explained.

"But where was he hiding?" asked Dot, surprised by this fact.

Shawn noticed snow tracks behind Rico's couch by the window. _And Bingo apparently was his name-o… even though I was told different, _Shawn thought. "I GOT SOMETHING ELSE, he was hiding… under something, a chair, a seat, a uh, Gus, what's it called?" Shawn used his fake powers…

"Do you mean a couch?" Jet Pack Guy asked, suspicious.

"Yes, that couch. He was hiding behind that couch!" Shawn pointed. The window was open and everything. "And he got away!"

The agents knew they had to get that penguin before it's too late. They jumped out the window and followed the tracks.

"Don't run, I'm not very fast," Rookie gasped and wheezed.

"Follow the tracks," Gus pointed out. Suddenly, they came to a dead end. No more tracks. What happened, though?

"Do you think he vanished?" Rookie asked. That's the last thing he said before the giant net capture all 5 agents.

_***The newly introduced characters in this chapter are characters of a TV show, 'Psych'. **_


	4. Rocks can't do anything  but you can

**Chapter 4:**

_**A look backwards to Chapter 3:**_

_**Dot called in a 'psychic' and his partner (not knowing it was fake psychic abilities, he just has real good noticing and detective skills) to figure out this mystery. They found all the needed and figured out who framed Rico. But suddenly, they were taken by a NET. Meanwhile, at the prison yard thing or whatever you want to call it, Rico almost spilled the beans on there being another agency on the island besides the Elite Penguin Force. But one thing he doesn't know is that his time in numbered and will end soon…**_

"What are you serving? Baguettes? Wasabi on rye? I need answers." Rico held his tray to the idiot penguin serving grub. Much like what you think lies in a school cafeteria, the prison guard seemed no different.

"Let's play a game," said the lunch penguin.

"I love games," Rico rashly replied. He smiled happily. _TV, meals, video games and more games? This prison rocks!_ Rico thought.

"It's called 'Don't Ask Questions About Your Lunch!'" the lunch penguin replied, annoyed.

"Okay," Rico said. "I bet I'll win," Then Rico trailed off to his seat by Jack.

"So, how good is this lunch?" asked Jack, eating away. He had no idea what the hell it was, but, to Jack, anything is something he'd eat – as long as it was food.

"Great," Rico said, chewing it. Something started to kick into him, oddly. He noticed this 'glob of grub' from somewhere. He thought back to some event and then realized it. "You know what this is?" Rico asked Jack.

"What?" Jack asked, ecstatic.

"This is grey fish meat, except…" Rico thought again. Something weird was happening in his mind. He suddenly could remember lots of things from the past. American Idol at his friend's igloo; a college at his own. Digging out the Dojo; becoming a ninja day. Getting coffee spit in his face by G Billy at the PPA's. He remember every detail, every object, everything in the room at the time of all these events. "…it's… it's expired!" Rico said it loud enough the entire cafeteria heard him. They looked down at their meal and spit whatever they had in their mouths out. Groans, ughs, and so much more came from the prison penguins. Rico couldn't believe this – it was outrageous. Why are they feeding these penguins expired and crappy food? _This isn't how it should be, this isn't how. _Rico thought. He got up on his table and started to make an announcement.

"Hey, you! Food Crew!" Rico yelled "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING FEEDING US EXPIRED FOOD? YOU THINK FREE IS GOOD? NO WONDER THE CAVE EXPEDITION'S FISH SUPPLY DISAPPEARED. YOU TAKING FISH AND OTHER STUFF, WHO KNOWS WHAT, FROM PARTIES. AND YOU THINK THAT'S OKAY? TELL ME, CROWD OF PENGUINS, IS THIS WHAT IS RIGHT?" Rico protested majorly. The crowd replied, 'no'. Suddenly, Jack got up and chucked a fish at the lunch crew. And within two seconds, it turned into a madhouse of fish throwing at the lunch crew and the guards. It too about 15 minutes for everyone to be settled down. It ended with Rico and Jack being taken back to their cells immediately.

"You should be ashamed," the prison guard was very stern and unhappy. "Thankfully, your time's up soon…" he mumbled as he started the waddle away.

"I'm leaving?" Rico asked, surprised. That made the prison guard stop and come back.

"Leaving? After what you pulled? Hell no! I meant penalty. DEATH penalty." The guard responded. He then turned to waddle away.

"Death penalty?" Rico gasped. "But I can't die! I didn't kill the penguin!"

"I don't like the sound of that…" Jack sadly said. "You need a lawyer," He reached over to a sack he brought and pulled out his cell phone. "Thankfully, my lawyer doesn't care who he's working for…"

Rico smiled. "Typical Jack… always prepared."

_**Meanwhile at an unknown region of the island…**_

Shawn and Gus awoke to three others agents with their eyes shut. They weren't in a net, but they were in a cave. Were they dead? No, they couldn't be. They couldn't die on something like this! Shawn looked a Gus who nodded, knowing what he was going to do. He reached over and tapped Rookie.

"Sinking… nooo…recycle…ocean waste…prizes…Atlantis…underwater maze…" Rookie was in and out of his dreams as Shawn woke him up. "HUH?"

"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" Gus shushed. "I have no idea where we are, but do you really want us caught?"

"Sorry…" Rookie whispered. "Where are we?"

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Gus replied, furiously.

"Cool it," Shawn looked back at Gus. He then turned around to wake the others, who woke up on contact.

"Huh? What the hell? Where are we?" Jet Pack Guy asked, confused.

"It looks like a cave..." Dot replied, whispering.

"We need to get out of here, and fast. If we don't save Rico, he could die." Rookie replied, sad. _We can't let commander die. I need him for the Underwater Expedition. _Rookie thought out loud. JPG and Dot looked at Rookie.

"Is that ALL you care about?" Dot asked, suspicious.

"Uh, no…" Rookie tried to hide it. "Dammit," he whispered under his breath. Then out of nowhere, a light came on and a penguin stepped in the room. It was Rock!

"Hello, EPF." Rock said in an evil voice. "Guess you figured out the crime? Ha, yes."

"So…?" Dot asked.

"So Rico will die, because I'm holding you captive forever," Rock laughed. "I framed him because I'm a framer. I've framed penguins before, and this is first one I've killed. He'll face the death penalty, and that crackhead will be out of my life. Then, you'll all be next," Rock reached for a gun and pointed it at all five agents.

"Funny. Rocks can't do anything - but you can..." Shawn commented.

Rock didn't like that remark majorly. He was ready to pull the trigger...

"Wait, don't shoot. I've got a party to plan." Rookie warned, hopeful.

"I'm not going to kill you NOW. I'm going to go watch the trial of Rico." Rock laughed. "And when I come back, your time will be up… bye for now." Rock then turned off the lights and left the cave.

"What do we do?" JPG asked.

"Ah, that's it…" Shawn said. The agents stared at him. He noticed a white blob and a red blob on a piece of paper. "My psychic instincts are telling me something… something white. Something huge, fat, lardy."

"What is it?" Rookie asked.

"He's working with a white blob of fat… and a red small one… uh, who… ah, yes, my psychic stuff tells me Herbert and Klutzy," Shawn replied.

"But why?" JPG confusedly asked.

"Herbert's a polar bear that wants to destroy the island, and the help he can get is via framing penguins to get sent to jail, and face death charges," Gus explained.

"Ah, perfect…" Dot replied. "Shawn, how do we get out of this cage?"

"Uh…" Shawn said. While he thought this would be hard to 'fake', he suddenly noticed a large button at the end of the room that would lift the cage. He turned around and faced the others. "My ability… aaaah, it hurts… it tells me something… there's a button. A large one in the room. We need to hit it with something…" Shawn suddenly grabbed Gus's wristwatch.

"HEY!" Gus madly yelled. Shawn threw it at the button. Success! The cage lifted and the agents were ready to leave. Gus grabbed the wristwatch. It was shattered and broken. "Dammit!" Gus started. "It was made from gold, Shawn. GOLD!" He complained.

"Awesome work," JPG told his colleague. "That ability is something I need majorly."

Suddenly, there was a ticking noise and the doors locked from the outside.

"Uh, anyone else hear that?" Dot asked.

"Chaz, your watch isn't broken," JPG joked. Gus shot back a stern look.

"Aaaaaah, it's a bomb!" Rookie yelled. And it was. They were locked in.

"Shawn, where's the bomb?" JPG yelled.

"Uhhhhhh…." Shawn panicked. He heard the sound close near him. He saw a bit of the numbers under something. "OVER THERE," He used his 'Fychic' (Fake psychic) abilities when he said that. He ran and grabbed it. It had a minute left.

"WHAT DO YOUR ABILITIES TELL YOU ABOUT HOW TO LEAVE?" Rookie asked, bracing for impact.

"They tell me…" Shawn gulped. "They tell me…" He then noticed there was a backdoor and it wasn't locked.

"Fifteen seconds!" Gus yelled.

"FOLLOW!" Shawn yelled. He ran out the backdoor just as it exploded.

_**At the Everyone's Prison Facility later… (I randomly came up with that… lol)**_

"Mr. Rico guy, your trial starts soon…" the annoyed prison guard came by to tell him.

"Thanks," Rico replied. He had a lawyer in hand. He was ready to win the battle he was planned to not win.

"Dude, I hope you don't lose this battle," Jack encouraged. "You've been my friend for four years. And those years were awesome."

"I'll win this battle," Rico promised. "I never let my team down…"

_**This story has way more to come…**_

_**For starters, the five agents face more challenges…**_

_**Rico could end up with the sadness penalty, and Rock's plan is just getting started…**_


	5. Penguin's Court

**Chapter 5:**

_**The five agents, on their journey to prove Rico innocent, found themselves in a cave where Rock held them captive. As he left, they found a way too escape. It was a major set up, and a bomb went off. Meanwhile at 'Everybody's Prison Facility', Rico and Jack protested for getting expired food for lunch. Total bombshell, yes. Anyhow, Rico got a lawyer for his trial before death penalty. With a bomb set off, will the agents prove him innocent (and make it there) in time?**_

"Ugh…" Gus said getting up. The cave collapsed as the bomb has gone off. _What was __**in **__that bomb, anyways? _He suddenly realized he needed to check for Shawn and the others. He ran to the backdoor, which collapsed, and lifted it up. Shawn wasn't there. He saw leather shoe prints in the snow. Of course, that meant Shawn was able to run away in time. But what about the other three? He guessed they probably didn't because he didn't see them leave before the bomb. He started lifting things and looking for the others. It looked like a tornado had touched down. Make that a 'snowado'. Anyhow, he couldn't find anything. Finally, he saw a strap of a jetpack peeking out under a desk. He lifted the desk with puny power (the Fair reference) and saw none other than Jet Pack Guy. He was knocked out and bruised up. The bomb was next to him. _How did it get there? The only bomb was in my hands… _then it hit Gus. There was more than one bomb. He started smacking JPG in a motion to get up. "Can't lose you…" Gus said. At least he found him, though. He got up and searched for Rookie and Dot. He eventually found Dot who was safely hidden without a bruise or a dent on her. Rookie, on the other hand, hid under a giant propeller cap, and got a few scratches.

"Where's Jet Pack Guy?" asked Dot, worried.

"I found him knocked out under a desk. There was a bomb there with him. He seemed very badly injured." Gus informed.

"Is he dead?" Rookie asked. Dot and Gus stared at Rookie. Dot then turned back to Gus.

"Where's Shawn? Did he escape?"

"Yes, I believe so. We need to get Jet Pack Guy to some doctors, stat."

"Okay, well, I guess we pick him up or drag him?" Rookie asked.

_**Five minutes later…**_

"Why do I have to drag him?" Rookie asked, using his weak power to carry JPG.

"Hey, uh, where are we?" Dot asked, ignoring Rookie's comment.

"I don't know…" Gus said. He looked at his map. _Where are we? _He thought. They weren't just in a 'right this way' region. They were far from civilization. But, where?

"Could it be that way?" Rookie pointed. His flipper was in the way of a sign that read, 'THIS WAY TO CIVILIZATION'.

"No… why there?" Gus asked. He didn't see the sign.

"Because…" Rookie said. He thought about it. "I got nothing."

"Okkkaaayyyyy… hey, look! It's a mountain range over there!" Dot pointed out.

"Hey, you're right… and there's a yodeler." Gus also pointed. All three penguins looked at each other. "PH!" They all said at once.

"How are we going to get up there, though?" Rookie asked.

"Using this rope, of course." Shawn came out through the trees. "I found a pile of sled tubes, metal, java bags, and jetpack fuel, and there was also a grappling rope in it. Who knew you could find this good of stuff in the wilderness?"

"Shawn – you're okay!" Gus said. He ran over to his partner.

"Yes," Shawn said in a heroic voice. "And almost all of you are, too…"

"Well, we have to hurry. Our chief's about to get killed…" Dot interrupted the 'Regis and Kelly' type talk.

"Oh, sorry. Chaz – you lead the way." Shawn instructed.

"SHAWN!" Gus slapped. Shawn was always giving him odd nicknames, and Chaz Bono was one of them.

_**Meanwhile at Rico's Trial in the Penguin Courtroom…**_

"So you shot this penguin – Turbo – and denied it?" Gary was the prosecutor.

"No. I didn't kill anyone!" Rico was getting mad.

"Of course you did!" Gary snapped. "And denying it tells me it all."

"I'm not that mean. I was ready to kill them because they were robbing my house. Self defense IF I would've killed him. But I didn't. Why do you think that I did, DIRECTOR?" Rico revealed Gary's true identity in the last part. The jury gasped.

"HE'S THE DIRECTOR?" Rock shouted from the jury.

"Yes, he is. He told me that." Rico admitted.

"What?" Gary asked. He then thought back to Operation: Blackout. The sad scene he forgives and regrets. _**"Gary… you – you're firing me?" Rico said, shocked. "Don't you have to take that up with the Director, first?" **_Gary was fed up very much, his mouth got ahead of him. _**"I AM THE DIRECTOR!" Gary screamed. **_"Oh, Rico, I want to admit something – that was a lie…"

"Sure it was." Rico said, angry. "What else is? Do you own more lab coats then the hoard of them you have in your various areas? Have you been making it real with Aunt Arctic? I told you she's not interested...she has more thoughts for Rockhopper!"

"No!" Gary said. The jury started to laugh. What was Gary hiding?

"ORDER!" Judge Billybob hit his mallet/gavel, whatever it's called.

"What is it, your honor?" Gary asked.

"First off, where is Rico's lawyer?" Billybob asked.

"Uh, he should be here soon…" Rico said, shyly. "Mr. Bailiff guy, have you seen my lawyer?"

"No," Bailiff Gizmo replied. Suddenly, Rico's lawyer, 'Businesmoose' came trotting in with a brief case and everything.

"I hope I'm noticed…" Businesmoose (Moose) mumbled under his breath.

"Pop a squat," Rico yelled, pointing to the open lawyer seat.

"Alright, where's the evidence to prove he's not guilty?" Billybob asked.

"Uh," Moose stuttered. "What evidence?"

Rico looked at Moose. _Seriously? I'm going to die because of a moose! _"You didn't bring any evidence?"

"I didn't get the time," Moose replied. "Besides, I think you're guilty,"

"WHAT!" Rico shouted. "This is insane… I hired a lawyer that doesn't believe me…I must be in hell...get away, moosey..." Rico shooed. He was worthless.

"Alright, jury, what's the verdict?" Billybob was annoyed.

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty!" Rock stood up and read the verdict.

Rico's heart pounded. What was his charge?

"Alright, and because of your crime, we charge you to the death penalty in ten minutes… over and out. Come to the electric chair in five. We'll get you set up." Billybob said. He waddled out of the room. Gary was silently cheering.

"Wow, I can't believe it…" Rico met up with Jack outside the courtroom. "I'm going to die…"

"Well, uh," Jack wasn't good with goodbyes. "I… don't know what to say."

"That's okay… I better just head to my cell…" Rico sadly said. With his head turned down, he waddled to the cell where the prison guard let him in.

_Well, that's it… _Jack thought, sadly. _A good friend of mine is going to be gone…_

_**Meanwhile at an unknown mountain…**_

"This…" Rookie stopped to take a breath. "Is… way… too hard…"

"Suck it up, Rookie," Dot replied. "How do you think it is now that I'm dragging Jet Pack Guy?"

"Sorry… I just… no stamina… so…tired…" Rookie panted.

"We're almost there," Gus pointed out. The mountain wasn't very tall.

"Great," Shawn inspected. "We're making good time…" They shortly arrived on the mountain where they saw PH yodeling.

"Yodel-a-hee-hoo!" PH yodeled. She noticed the four agents (plus the dragged JPG). "Hey, mates. What's the problem?" She could tell something was up.

"Haven't you heard? Rico's going to face death penalty unless we prove him innocent in time on a crime he was framed for." Rookie replied, catching his breath.

"We need to get there, quickly. We have no idea where we are…" Dot added.

"Alright, the Everyone's Prison Facility is just that way. However, it'll take some time to reach…" PH informed.

"Great," Shawn said. Suddenly, a message on the Spy Gadget came in from Gary.

**January 20, 2012**

**All agents, we are about to perform a scheduled death penalty at the area in the Everyone's Prison Facility in 7 minutes. Report if you'd like to see.**

"7 minutes?" Rookie read. "But that's – that's…"

"You can't make it in time…" PH sadly said.

"What if we run?" Dot asked.

"Hello? There's still a nearly dead agent in your hands, D." Shawn replied.

"Well, if you run, maybe…" PH replied.

"Come on…!" Gus yelled. They started running… and then the avalanche occurred.


	6. All Rise as the Crappy Death Shall Begin

**Chapter 6:**

_**Previously, in a hurry to reach the innocent Rico, the five agents had found PH yodeling on a mountain. In a hurry to reach Rico, she was happy to show them the way to the Prison Facility. However, just as they left, an avalanche occurred… and they only had 7 minutes before the penalty would begin…**_

"All rise as the death sentence shall now come to order," Judge Billybob announced. "Bailiff Gizmo, where's the defendant?"

"He's on his way…" Gizmo replied.

"Alright, where's chief Happy77?" Billybob asked.

"Should be on her way, too…" Gizmo looked behind him. Sure enough, Chief Happy77 was on her way down the hall to the death sentence room.

"Alright, where's the defendant? I have a full schedule today and I don't have time for lots of stuff right now…" By the looks of it, Happy77 didn't want any trouble.

"Is the defendant here?" Billybob asked Gizmo.

"Here…" Rico waddled in with cuffs on. He was glum. His team didn't prove him innocent in time, and this was the end of him. He couldn't believe it. He started to think about it. Maybe he was guilty. Maybe he pulled the trigger by mistake and didn't realize it. It was a hard life for him, anyway.

"Alright – electric chair or vital injection? Your choice," Happy77 told Rico.

"Electric chair…" Rico chose. _Well, I hope my puffles know I'm not coming home tonight, _Rico thought. The thought made him mad, however. He wouldn't see his puffles, his friends, or anything again. _Just like the penguin I must've killed… _

"Alright, it'll begin very shortly. We need it to get it set up…" Billybob said.

"What? You didn't get it set up?" Happy77 was mad. She didn't have time for this!

"Well, we didn't set up vital injection either," Gizmo replied.

"Hurry then." Happy77 simply replied. She sat down and grabbed her phone and started texting.

Rico rolled his eyes. At least the agents would have ONE more chance to prove him innocent. But what were the chances of that happening in two minutes?

_**Meanwhile, at the mountain of the avalanche…**_

"Well, it'll be risky for it to happen in two minutes!" Gus said through the snow. He sat up and saw PH and Rookie. Dot was still brushing herself off. But where was Shawn and JPG?

"Well, I guess it's over," Dot said, brushing snow off of her. "We tried…"

"We have one more chance," Shawn said coming out of the snow. "Because Gary gave us the invention of the jetpack!" He was holding up a jetpack that he found. It wasn't JPG's, though.

"Seriously?" Rookie asked. "How did you find that?"

"Like I said…" Shawn paused heroically. "Who knew you could find this good of stuff in the wilderness?"

"Good point," PH said. "And maybe Blast can blast us all through his cannon there,"

"Alright, but we have to be quick! He's on in a minute!" Dot shouted.

_***Transfer scene and scene at Prison***_

Blast came and shot each penguin one by one to the Everyday Phoning Facility, and Shawn arrived via jetpack. Dot pushed a secret button and it lifted another pillar and they entered the hallway which lead to the '_Everyone's Prison Facility'_.

"This way, penguins," PH replied. She led them to the death penalty room. They ran in and saw Rico in the electric chair. It was about to start.

"HOLD IT!" Rookie yelled. Everyone in the room, even the ones through the other end of the window (You had to watch the death through a window) looked. "We know who is really responsible for this crime!"

"What?" Billybob asked.

"Who?" Gary asked.

"Where?" Gizmo asked adding input trying to make a joke. "And why?"

Happy77 looked a Gizmo sternly. She then turned back to Rookie. "What do you mean? Rico is the killer,"

"That's what you all thought!" Shawn said. "I am Shawn from the Penguin Special Agency and this is my partner, Gee Buttersnaps an-"

"Shawn…" Gus slapped Shawn so hard.

"Okay, sorry… this is my partner, Gus, and I have a gift – psychic abilities. And I'm getting something strong… very strong…" Shawn introduced.

"What is it?" asked Billybob.

"That the killer is IN the room!" Shawn held his penguin hands up to his head. Hard to do what 'psychics' in human life would do with fingers; he tried to do just that.

The crowd gasped. He spotted Rock looking angry. He was going to reveal it and Rico wouldn't die; it would be Rock, himself.

"It's, it's…" Shawn said. "ROCK!" He pointed as the crowd gasped.

"What? That's preposterous!" Rock acted innocent.

"Why would Rock kill anyone?" Rico spoke up.

"I'm getting the fact that he loves to frame people… to take over the island, to destroy the population, because he's working with HERBERT!" Shawn replied. The crowd continued to gasp.

"You're insane! I wouldn't kill anyone!" Rock was angry. "Rico, tell these fools they have the wrong guy!"

But Rico wasn't listening. He had weird thoughts going through his mind. Something strange…he was turning into something. With details and rememberings of everything in his past, it was almost like he was…psychic. And he was now. "Why would I tell them?" Rico paused. "BECAUSE IT WAS YOU!" Rico had thought back earlier to the crime scene and remembered the bullet type. It came from guns Rock sold.

"Alright, Gary, arrest him, and Rico, you're free to go, and if you excuse me, I have a meeting to go to," Happy77 said. She then left the room.

"Dammit!" Rock said. He was furious. Gary arrested him shortly after and they took him into the cells.

Rico got up and ran to his team. "THANK YOU!" Rico thanked. "I was on the verge of death!"

"No problem," PH replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to take Jet Pack Guy to the hospital…"

_**One more chapter – the Epilouge, coming soon.**_


	7. Epilouge You Gasp as Something Bad Happ

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Well, this is the end of the story…**_

Rico and his crew waddled into Gary's Office where there lay a file on his desk. He wasn't in the room.

"Who's the file of?" Dot asked. Rico picked up the file and read it.

**Penguin File:**

_**Name: Skilart**_

_**Status: Diseased**_

_**Arrests: None**_

_**Criminal Record: None**_

_**Extra info: None**_

"Looks to me like it's the penguin Rock killed," Rico said, ashamed. "Poor penguin,"

"Well, this day's pretty much over," Rookie said.

"PH, what's the status on Jet Pack Guy?" Dot asked, hoping he was in good condition.

"I just checked with the igloo-hospital and he's doing great. Should be checked out in a few days," PH reported. Things were, as usual, turning to normal once again.

"Alright, I'm going to check out for the night," Rico said.

Just then, Shawn and Gus waddled in to the room.

"Rico, these are two penguins that helped us prove you innocent," Rookie informed.

"Ah, yes," Rico replied. "I never did get your name…"

"I'm Shawn and this is partner, M.C. Clap Your Hands…" Shawn introduced.

"Uh, the name is really Burton Guster," Gus interrupted. "He gives me the oddest nicknames…"

"So I hear you have 'psychic' abilities, eh?" Rico asked. Rookie waved goodbye and left the room. Dot and PH followed, leaving the other three alone to speak.

"Yes, in fact," Shawn said. "Very psychic."

"Hmm, very cool." Rico commented. "So I'll see you around sometime?"

"Ah, yes," Gus replied. "We've heard about you and think you're great to work with,"

"We'll be asking our chief that soon," Shawn added. "Until then, waddle on."

"Alright, uh, see you around…" Rico started to waddle out of the room. He suddenly turned around. "Thanks."

"No problem," Shawn and Gus smiled. That's what they were there for. After all, they were penguins.

_**At Rico's igloo five minutes later…**_

"Hey puffles, I'm home!" Rico greeted as he waddled into his igloo. They were all happy to see him. "This is such a full day! You guys hungry?"

His puffles started squeaking which meant, 'yes'. He got out Puffle O's and started feeding them. He looked at the Puffle O's box and got hungry. But, for once, he remembered that he had food and didn't have to get a burnt mouth thanks to spicy Puffle O's. His puffles soon went to bed and Rico began eating. He sat in front of his TV and ate his dinner, thankful to have no expired food.

"This day is something I'll remember," Rico said out loud. _Crash! _Rico heard a little crash in the kitchen. He thought that was quite odd. He got up, set his food down, and waddled over to the kitchen. There was something on the floor. He couldn't see it in the darkness of his igloo. He reached for the light. _**Bang! Bang! **_Rico fell to the floor as a sharp pain shot up his back...

_**This shall be continued in my next story, of course.**_

_**How did you like this story? Good? Bad? Tell me!**_

_***The newly introduced characters in this story WILL return in future stories (and the next one) and will bring their team a long…**_


End file.
